Ten To One
by nikkibabe
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a fight and he sets her a task that will change their relationship forever. Fluffy fic, please R


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here Joss owns everything, to him we bow down.  
  
CHAPTER: 1/1  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Spike have been sleeping together and he is desperate for more, will a list finally make her see sense?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a little fluffy fic, something to make us smile when it's all going wrong for Buffy and Spike. It would never be this simple but it's nice to dream. Please R&R as I really like feedback to improve my fics. Thanks and Enjoy.  
  
GIVE ME 10 GOOD REASONS WHY  
  
Buffy was at her wits end, this whole Spike thing was a nightmare. Well not the sex part because that was actually pretty good, he was the most amazing lover ever. He did everything she wanted to and he barely ever asked for a blowjob in return.  
  
Now though Spike had started up with the whole 'I love you' crap again, trying to force her to be in love with him. He wanted to go tell the world that he and the Slayer were an item, well no. Buffy was spread on her bed thinking about last night, it had been brilliant; they had done the whole mad sex thing. But then like normal Spike wanted to talk, what kind of girl was he, talking?  
  
"You know you love me Buffy, I can feel it. Why can't you just open up and admit it?" He had questioned her.  
  
"Because I don't, you are evil Spike I just come here because you're good at what you do and it makes me feel better. We can never be together, and the sooner you understand that the better it will be for both of us." She had spat back at him, words filled with venom.  
  
"Ok then Slayer give me ten good reasons why we shouldn't be together and I could give you ten hundred why we should." He had said to her almost pleading for her love. He hated to beg but he loved her and hell he'd try anything to win her over.  
  
With Spike's little speech Buffy had ran out of his crypt, like she always did. And now she was left alone in her room to think it over.  
  
The sex was amazing and there was no fooling anyone that Spike loved her, but it was wrong. That was it Buffy decided to make Spike his stupid list, then he'd see why it should never happen.  
  
*****  
  
'10 REASONS WHY I AM NEVER GOING TO BE WITH SPIKE, BY BUFFY SUMMERS.  
  
He is evil. He is a vampire and I am a Slayer. He is way too old for me, like 100 years too old. He has tried to kill me, more than once. He lies, and cheats and steals. All my friends hate him. He hates all my friends. He is rude and annoying. He drinks and smokes too much. It would be wrong.'  
  
Spike felt sick when he read it out load, it was all true. It didn't matter to him, he could see past all of those problems, hell he'd even tried to change, he never cheated Dawn at poker anymore.  
  
"Stupid bint. I didn't really want her to make a list." Spike muttered to him self wondering if Buffy would want him to think of ten hundred reason to be together now. Knowing the Slayer she probably would.  
  
He noticed where the ink was smudged and wondered if writing it had made her cry, 'Bloody well hope it did.' He thought.  
  
Then he realized there was more writing on the back of the piece of paper, 'Probably a more detailed description of my faults.' He thought as he turned the paper over to read what it said.  
  
'Spike,  
  
See I made you're stupid list, now can you see where I am coming from? I even tried to be nice and think of some reasons why we should be together, sorry no luck, could only think of one. Please don't hassle me.  
  
Buffy  
  
10 GOOD REASONS WHY I SHOULD BE WITH SPIKE.  
  
Because I love him.'  
  
Spike looked up tears in his eyes, what the hell does she mean by that. 'Oh so she loves me. Took the bitch long enough'  
  
*****  
  
Buffy flung the door of his crypt open to see him standing there, crying of all things. It made her wonder if he had read the bit on the back yet. Why had she written that, now he would never let her go.  
  
'Maybe because you don't want him to.' She thought to herself as she threw herself into his arms. 


End file.
